1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable dressing fixtures for bundling wires and cables, and particularly to a cable dressing fixture that provides a device to bundle large quantities of Category 5 or Category 6 network cable or wire runs with reduced strain on a cable technician's body while also increasing the productivity and efficiency of the bundling process.
2. The Problem to be Solved
Dressing of network cabling involves organizing multiple cables in a bundle where the relative location of each individual cable is maintained in its location within the cross-section throughout the length of the run. A bundle is usually comprised of twelve cables, but bundles can also be composed of larger quantities, usually in multiples of twelve.
Dressing of cable is required for the following reasons:                1) Removes tangles from large numbers of cable so the cables route to the required destination without creases that may cause network performance issues;        2) Allows for easier installation of cable into the selected environment;        3) Aids in tracing, troubleshooting and potential future replacement;        4) Minimizes space required for network cabling; and        5) Provides fit and finish of the data center/IT room environment.        
The conventional process of dressing cable takes place after each cable to be bundled has been pulled from a quantity of boxes or spools. Because each cable has already been pulled from the box or spool, there is a high incidence of cable entanglement. It takes the technician a much longer time to dress the cable than it does in marking and pulling the cable. Additionally, the present process of dressing takes a toll on the technician's hands, wrists, arms, and back.
There are several presently available alternate methods of dressing cables, and two of these methods do not result in dressing the cable. The first involves the use of a wire basket, where cables are not bundled, but simply laid in the wire basket and not dressed. This unbundled method does not work for ladder racks, commonly used in the communications industry. This alternative does not result in dressing the cables.
Also, a mesh sleeve can be pulled over groups of cables to keep the cables together in a loose fashion. This is not truly bundling the cables, but rather loosely grouping the cables. Using a mesh sleeve takes up more cross-sectional space since the cables are not tightly pulled together. The mesh sleeve veils the cable and therefore troubleshooting and cable replacement are not easily accomplished.
Additionally, an untangling comb can be used to aid in dressing the cable after it has been pulled. The comb is used for only 24 cable runs, and a 12 cable version of this product is not offered. The cables that pass through the core of the comb are not aligned or dressed, and therefore tangles will still be apparent in these core cables.
At present, cable bundling fixtures are not available. The cable bundling aids presently available serve only to untangle cable runs previously pulled, and do not bundle the cable as the cable is being pulled. Due to the manual effort currently required to pull and bundle cables used in communication systems, for example, a need exists for a fixture that will save hours of labor on small projects, and days of labor on large projects, thereby increasing productivity. In addition, there is a need for a cable dressing fixture and system that reduces or eliminates potentially serious ergonomic issues involving the user's hands, back, neck and wrists that are inherent in presently available cable bundling techniques and devices.